The long-term objective of the Human Subject Recruitment Research Core is to provide investigators whose research interests fall within the mission areas of NIDCD with the subjects they need to complete their studies efficiently and cost effectively. Specifically, the proposed Research Core supports the Communication Sciences Participant Pool to provide to investigators at the University of Washington the names of potential subjects (infants to the elderly) with normal and disordered hearing, balance, voice, speech, and language. By making the process of recruiting subjects more efficient for investigators, research productivity is increased. In addition, collaborations among investigators are encouraged because it is easy to identify the studies in which subjects have been tested and to find subjects who are interested in participating in collaborative efforts. Finally, the Communication Sciences Subject Pool encourages investigators who have avoided becoming involved in research on special populations, such as individuals with communication disorders, because of the difficulties involved in subject recruitment, to pursue their interests in this field of research. Specific goals for the proposed grant period include improving electronic access to participant information, implementation of new clinical recruiting procedures, and expansion of efforts in minority recruitment.